1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage and carrying case. More particularly, it relates to a system for conveniently carrying and storing games.
2. Description of Prior Art
Carrying cases are well known in the prior art and have been used for a wide variety of items. Some carrying cases are used for transporting items while others are used for storing items. Some cases merely enclose items for organizational purposes. Depending on the articles enclosed within the case, a variety of structural elements can be employed with the case for maintaining he articles in a fixed position. If one wants to transport the case, the use of elements to maintain the articles in a fixed position is desirable.
Many U. S. Patents have been issued for carrying cases enclose a wide variety of items. U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,081 discloses a case for carrying phonograph albums, while U. S. Pat. No. 4,913,283 discloses a case for drawing boards. Each of these devices has developed to solve a specific problem with a specific article.
Recently a number of U.S. Patents have been used devices for enclosing carrying, and storing magnetic media in an effort to keep magnetic media organized and away from damaging elements. Some of these devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,588,321, 4,778,047, and 5,193,681. All of the devices disclosed in these patents are specifically used with magnetic media. All of these devices have been developed to solve yet another specific problem; namely, maintaining magnetic media in an organized and safe state.
One soon realizes that individuals are continually inventing new carrying cases for enclosing and storing numerous different articles. There exists a need for new carrying cases for enclosing, storing, and transporting articles that do not yet have a carrying case. One example is a carrying case for games.